Reading My Own Fairytale:The Fairytale Detectives
by abittooginger
Summary: The Grimm family have read lots of fairytales, but what happens when 8 books show up on their doorstep? they read them of course!


**Hey! Hope you love my story! Reviews would be nice.** I** don't own ****sisters Grimm and that's the disclaimer for the whole story.**

"What's this" Sabrina said as she looked at the cover on the book in front of her

"The sisters Grimm; the Fairy tale detectives" now she was freaked out. She squinted at the picture then threw the book she had gotten in a package with no mailing address back. The picture looked just like her and Daphne in those ridiculous outfits when they had first gotten here. She decided to call everyone down.

"Mom, dad, Granny, Daphne, Puck, Uncle Jake, red come down here!" she yelled. As soon as she said that the bunch came down.

"What's wrong Sabrina?" she asked

"Well I found these books and I think they're about our adventures" granny looked worried.

"Puck can we all go to your room to read them?"

"Yeah sure, whatever old lady" he said eyeing the 4th book. They all marched upstairs and found a place to sit. The circle went Sabrina, puck, Daphne, red, veronica, Henry, Jake, granny.

"Who wants to read first?" veronica said.

"I will" Sabrina volunteered.

"**I'm going to die of boredom here, Sabrina Grimm thought as she looked out the train window at ferry port landing ****New York****.**

Sabrina immediately groaned, that meant odds are it will be in her p.o.v and she'll be showing some perspective (cough book 3 pg.144 cough) that'd she rather not be there.

**The little town in the distance seemed to be mostly hills and trees next to the cold, gray Hudson River. A few two- and three story brownstone buildings huddled around what appeared to the town's only street. Beyond it were endless acres of ever-green forest. Sabrina could see no movie theatres, malls or museums, and felt like using the word **_**town**_** to describe ferry port landing was a bit of a stretch.**

Everyone smiled at this. It was a perfect description of their town, but they loved it. Well most of them anyways.

**Worse than the town was the weather. It was raining, and rain always made Sabrina melancholy.**

"Why, rain is awesome! It creates mud everywhere!" puck said. Daphne giving Sabrina an understanding nod, knowing that it was raining the night her parents disappeared.

**She ticked her long blond hair behind her ear and turned her head away from the window, promising herself that she would be strong and not let her sister see her cry. She was the strong one; after all she was almost twelve years old.**

Her parents frowned; this wasn't what their child should be thinking while Daphne got up and gave her big sister a hug.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem"

**Not that Daphne would have noticed her tears. Sabrina's seven-year-old sister had her face pressed against the window throughout the 2 hour trip. Daphne had marveled at each ugly little spot on the map they rolled through, taking a break from the view only to ask the occasional question about their destination.**

"**Do they have bagels in ferry port landing?**

Everyone, including Daphne chuckled at this.

"No but we have fairytale creatures!" puck said.

"**Of course they have bagel. They have bagels everywhere"**

"**Not on the moon," she replied matter-of- factly as she returned her gaze on the window"**

Everyone laughed again.

"Daph you sure are weird" Henry said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

Ms.**smirt snarled causing Sabrina to snicker. Watching Daphne drive crazy was one of Sabrina's favorite pastimes. Smirt had made a mistake working with children, Sabrina thought, especially since she didn't seem to like them. complained whenever she had to touch their sticky hands or wipe their running noses, and reading bedtime stories was completely out of the question. She seemed to especially dislike the Grimm sisters and had labeled them as rude, uncooperative and a bunch of know-it-alls **

"And which one of those words doesn't describe you two?" puck said. He soon got punched by the Grimm sisters.

**So Sabrina was sure it was smirts personal mission to get the girls out of the foster home. So far she had failed miserably. She's sent them to live with people mean and occasionally crazy, and who had used them as maids, house sitters, or just plain ignored them.**

Puck's, granny's, and Uncle Jake's jaw was clenched and their fists were ready to knock someone out but none were as bad as Henry and veronica. They looked downright murderous.

"I don't think I punched her hard enough" gritted veronica.

"Its fine mom we'll never be seeing her again!" smiled Daphne. They didn't look sure but still let Sabrina read on.

**But this ****time she had gone too far. She had sent them to live with a dead woman.**

"What do you mean a dead woman?"Puck asked but they all just laughed at his question.

"It'll be explained later" Sabrina said

**I hope you don't bother you're grandmother with all these ridiculous questions!" said curtly, which is how she usually says things to Sabrina and Daphne. "She is old and can't handle a lot of trouble."**

"She's taken on a giant, I'm sure she can handle Daphne's ridiculous questions." Uncle Jake laughed.

"Hey! There not ridiculous! Theyr useful information"

"Marshmallow, you asked if they had bagels in a town with fairytale creatures." Puck laughed. Daphne just huffed and told Sabrina to continue."

"**She's dead! I've already told you a million times, our grandmother is dead!"Said Sabrina**

Uncle Jake poked granny relda.

"Nope not dead!" he said to which Sabrina rolled her eyes at.

"Well I didn't know okay!"

**We did a backround check sally", replied. "She's who she says she is"**

All this time and she didn't even try to learn your names!" veronica yelled in outrage.

"It's alright Ronnie we'll get the big bad lady later" Uncle Jake smirked.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Which is why I said it, duh!" Veronica punched him. Hard.

"Oww you Grimm women have a hurtful punch!"

"Tell me about it" Puck and Henry said rubbing their arm while said women just smirked.

"**My name is Sabrina" she sighed**

"Funny, she says that to me all the time!" puck said referring to her nickname "Grimm".

"**Whatever. The orphanage would not release you in to anybody's custody." said .**

"**oh really? How about , who swore her toilet, was haunted?" Sabrina said.**

Everyone looked at puck.

"Well I'm flattered but no I didn't haunt her toilet."

"**Everyone has their quirks" replied.**

Yeah but they usually don't include being scared of toilets." Granny mused.

"**Or who made us sleep in is truck?" Daphne chimed in.**

Let's add him to my to –kill list! Henry said.

"**Some people love the great outdoors!"**

"** handcuffed us to a radiator!" Sabrina cried.**

"Not the worst thing I've been handcuffed to" Sabrina said glancing at puck while everyone besides veronica, Henry and puck. Veronica and Henry just looked confused.

"**Dwell on the negative if you choose" said. "but you should be grateful. There is not much demand for rude little girls! Imagine my embarrassment when I heard what you said to the Keatons!" **

What did you say?" puck asked.

"You don't want to know" she said. She didn't even know she knew those many curse words.

"**They** **locked us in their house for 2 weeks so they could go on a cruise to bora-bora.**

"And another name is added to my list!" Henry said.

"**I think it was the Bahamas." Daphne said.**

"**It was Bermuda, and at least they brought you back some nice t- shirts from the trip", Said anyway, it is all water under the bridge now. We found real relatives who are actually eager to take you into her home. But to be honest girls, even if she was an imposter I would hand you over to her. We have run out of families that want you." With that, put her nose back into her book. Sabrina looked at the title. It was called **_**how to get the love you want.**_

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"She should-laugh-start-laugh hanging out-laugh-with the not-so-little-laugh-mermaid! Jack chuckled.

"Remember her with rumplestilksin "Daphne said.

"Oh yeah!" Sabrina laughed.

"**What's an imposter?" Daphne said, not bothering to turn her head away from the window.**

"**It means someone who is pretending to be someone theyr not." Sabrina said as she watched the rain outside. It had been raining the day her parent's disappeared.**

A look of realization hit puck's face before he awkwardly put his arms around her shoulders seeing as a tear of hers fell down her face.

**That was over a year and a half ago but it still made her heart-ache. She remembered rushing home that afternoon with a report card safely tucked in her raincoat. Excited about her As in math and English and B in science.**

While reading this her parents beamed at her.

**(And a little disappointed by her C- minus in gym)**

Everyone gave her weird looks.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that you of all people seem like you would get a better grade" Jake said.

"Well thanks."" She said then continued reading.

**She had proudly taped it to the refrigerator for everyone to see. It seemed odd that her parents weren't home yet from work but Sabrina didn't worry until Daphne's kindergarten teacher called to find out why no one had picked up the little girl. That night the girls slept in their parent's bed, waiting for them to come home as thunder shook the sky around their apartment. When the social worker came three days later to take them away it was still raining. , and Sabrina's report card was still hanging awaiting its praise. For all Sabrina knew it was still there. The police had started an investigation. They searched the families New York City apartment for clues. They interviewed neighbors and co-workers. They dusted for fingerprints and filed reports, but they found nothing. Henry and veronica Grimm had simply vanished into thin air.**

Nobody noticed that during this Henry, veronica, Sabrina, daphne and relda had started crying during this paragraph.

**Months later the police found their abandoned car. The only clue was a blood-red handprint on the dash-board. The police assured the girls that the print was not blood, only paint. But they still had no leads. Their investigation had come to a dead end. Meanwhile, the orphanage where the girls had been taken began an investigation of its own, searching for the next-kin but came up empty as the police. No aunts, uncles grandparents, brothers, sisters or even twice-removed cousins existed. **

"Oh really neither uncles nor grandparents?" uncle Jake smirked.

"I didn't want them to know" Henry said.

"Well it would have been better than over a year of those horrible homes" Daphne said.

"Guys let's just go back to reading" veronica said.

**The girls' parents told them they were all the family would ever need. So naturally they were shocked when a woman claiming to be "Grandma Grimm" applied for custody.**

"Remember your face when you heard that" Daphne snorted.

"Remember yours" Sabrina laughed.

"Alright everyone it's late so we'll read more tomorrow.

"We'll meet in here at 11:00 and anyone that's not here we'll just continue" after all the good-nights were said everyone went to bed ready f or tomorrow.

**Okay so I read lots of pjo ff and noticed that this kind of story isn't on ff! btw this is only the first 6 pages! Well I update after 10 reviews!**


End file.
